Suspects and Small Spaces
by Crumpled Star
Summary: Castle and Beckett end up investigating each other which they accidentally find themselves locked in a footlocker. AU, set early season 3.


Castle and Beckett arrived at the large warehouse, it was old and abandoned with no signs of activity anywhere around. They had received a tip-off that this was where their current suspect had stashed his drug supply.

Beckett entered the warehouse silently, gun drawn, Castle following closely behind her back. Together they moved through the building Beckett's eye roving their surroundings looking for anything out-of-place in the cluttered room. As they moved through the warehouse the sound of voices became progressively louder.

Suddenly Beckett motioned for Castle to stop; but in his haste tripped and fell into her. His yelp was muffled but audible in the more cavernous space which they had just entered. It was then that Beckett saw the source of the voices, a group of brutish looking heavily armed men, and they appeared to be moving toward the source of the noise that they had just heard.

"Beckett, get in here!" Castle hissed. Beckett watched in horror as he indicated the large foot locker which he intended for them both to get in. It was big enough for them both to get in and lie down, however they would still have to be touching. Her protests died on her lips as the men were rapidly approaching the area in which they were currently concealed.

Beckett moved quickly, she grabbed Castle and pulled them both into the locker their limbs tangling together as they attempted to hide inside, after they were both inside Beckett reached up and closed the lid which clicked quietly when she shut it. Outside the men were calling out to their intruders their voices sounding unforgiving and angry.

As the voices began to drift away, she began to register her proximity to Castle, who she was basically lying on top of; her soft curves against the hard-line of his body. She attempted to move away from the all-encompassing warmth of his body, but found to her dismay that there was just not enough room. To make matters worse the man beneath her could probably feel the rapid beating of her heart. Before her brain completely melted due to the heat coursing through her veins; she pushed on the lid of the locker. The lid did not move, she pushed harder to no avail.

"Castle, we need to get out of here, the lid is locked." The situation was becoming rapidly more awkward with every passing second; however she was glad for the semi-darkness as it meant that Castle could not see the light blush staining her cheeks from the close contact.

"You got your phone? You can ring the boys, mines still broken from dropping it at the scene this morning."

"Yeah, it's in my back pocket."

"Can you reach it."

"Yeah..." Castle let out a small groan as he moved against Beckett as he tried to get into the back pocket of his jeans. Beckett bit her lip, as tried to ignore the rather sexual noise which Castle had just made.

"Got it." Castle said triumphantly. He speedily unlocked his phone and attempted to dial Ryan's number, only to find that he did not have any signal.

"Dammit." Castle swore.

"Okay, I am open to stupid suggestions." Beckett replied.

Castle shot her a filthy grin, waggling his eyebrows to emphasize his point. In retaliation Beckett swatted at his chest. She did not mean suggestions like THAT... well she- totally should not be thinking these thoughts as she is sprawled out across his chest and she really hopes that it was her gun which she could feel between them, against her leg...

_

Castle was not enjoying this; Beckett proximity was doing wicked things to his body, which were totally not appropriate for their situation. Castle really hoped that Kate could not feel how much their current position was affecting him. There was just not enough room for Kate to move off him. Oh, god; she was going to shoot him then bring him back to life just to shoot him again.

"Kate." Castle croaked out, sounding entirely too aroused for the situation.

"What Castle." Kate replied, her voiced also sounding strained and breathy.

"You need to move off me, please Kate." Castle pleaded.

_

Oh, that was most definitely not her gun then. She shifted her position but that just caused him to groan more. Kate was now seriously in the danger zone all she could think of was the man beneath her. It was at that moment when she tried to move off him once again but Castle quickly brought his hands up in an attempt to prevent her from moving. This action caused Beckett to lose her balance and fall back into him her face ending up less than an inch from his. Castle lifted his head causing his lips to meet Beckett's in a whisper of a kiss.

"I'm so-" Beckett silenced his apology as she pressed her lips back against his. Opening her mouth for his intruding tongue as she continued the battle for dominance in their passionate kiss. Castle lightly nipped at her lip causing Beckett to moan into his mouth her mind blissfully blank as all her coherent thoughts had died the moment his lips had touched hers.

Eventually they broken away from each other panting heavily as the need to breathe won. Castle continued to pepper her face and neck with little kisses, finding every single spot which made her moan and groan.

Beckett moved her hands across his chest taking in his large pectoral muscles, as she skimmed lower his abdominal muscles which flexed under her delicate touch. She reached his belt and slit her hands briefly in to untuck his shirt. He could feel the rapid increase in his hear rate as she stroked his body under his shirt; delighting in the feel of him directly beneath her finger tips.

Slowly she began to unbutton his shirt, gently caressing then kissing every bit of skin she uncovered. Once she had finished unbuttoning they moved around slightly to attempt to remove his shirt in the confined space. Castle then started on her shirt, worshipping the new pieces of skin which he uncovered, causing Beckett to moan softly at the sensation.

It was at that moment that they heard a loud crash and the familiar laughter of Detective Ryan rang out across the room. Good somehow the boys had finally come to save them- shit, this was NOT good they were going to find them half-naked.

The detective and her writer quickly pulled their shirts back on and did them back up; desperately trying to right their appearances to make it look like they had not just had a hot make-out session. Once finished they called out to the boys, hammering on the lid.

A few moments later the lid to the locker was forced open and Beckett immediately distanced her self from the man beneath her.

"Eww, what were you guys doing in there?" Esposito asked with a teasing smirk. Beckett glared daggers at him as she walked away turning only briefly to see if Castle was following"

"Thanks guys." Castle said before dashing off after Beckett.

"Kate!" Castle called. She turned to look at him as they reached her cruiser.

"Hey, Castle; you missed a button." She remarked before leaning in for a quick kiss.


End file.
